jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gol Acheron
Gol Acheron and his sister Maia are the main antagonists of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Warped by their long exposure to Dark Eco, they planned to break open the Dark Eco Silos with a modified Precursor Robot in order to flood the world with Dark Eco and reshape it according to their own twisted vision. Biography Gol's past prior to The Precursor Legacy is unknown. Samos remarks, when Gol is first mentioned, that "no one has spoken to Gol in ages". However, since Samos is implied to have seen Gol before, "ages" is likely to mean roughly ten years. At some point prior to the game, Gol (and Maia) were driven insane by their exposure to Dark Eco, and planned to recreate the world by flooding it with Dark Eco from the Precursor Silos scattered throughout the land. To that end, they used Lurkers to search for Precursor artifacts to rebuild and enhance the functional remains of a Precursor robot. They also kidnapped the four other Sages - Samos, the Blue Sage, the Red Sage and the Yellow Sage - in order to draw on their power. They were presumed dead when Jak destroyed their robot (the remains of which sank into the Silo); however, Samos hinted that they may return. Appearance Gol's age is difficult to guess due to his strange appearance. His skin has been turned grayish-blue, like Dark Jak, by his long exposure to Dark Eco, and his jaw appears to have grown bony spurs. The glove that he wears on his right hand has several tubes entering his skin; the reason for this is unknown. It is also unknown why Gol wears a belt that dangles three spherical weights. It is possible that due to the large amount of dark eco exposure he uses them as a means of weighing his body down to prevent it from floating away. Gol has a distorted voice, and his breathing is labored. Gol's appearance prior to his exposure to Dark Eco is not known, but he is at first unrecognizable to Samos, hinting that the changes that he has undergone are quite substantial. Abilities Gol uses his mastery of Dark Eco to fly and to teleport. Since Jak fights the robot and not the Sages themselves, it is unknown what his offensive capabilities may be. However, since he and Maia were able to capture the other Eco Sages (and Maia mentions that the Red Sage gave up with little effort), his abilities may be substantial. Other Appearances Despite Samos's hinting at the end of The Precursor Legacy, Gol and Maia have not yet resurfaced. However, Gol makes a cameo appearance in Daxter, during one of the dream sequences. Speculation It is rumored that Gol and Maia are trapped in the Precursor Catacombs, trying to find a way out. Count Veger broke open the catacombs just prior to the beginning of Jak 3. If Gol and Maia did survive, it would only be a matter of time before they found their way out. Trivia * Gol's surname, "Acheron", is identical to the name of the river of woe that circled the Underworld in Greek mythology. * It is rumored that Gol and Maia are trapped in the Precursor Catacombs, trying to find a way out. As Count Veger broke open the catacombs just prior to the beginning of Jak 3, if Gol and Maia did survive, it would only be a matter of time before they found their way out. See Also * Maia Category: Characters Category:Sages